Angel Beats: The Second Angel
by RyuzakiXM
Summary: A new angel is coming. This story takes place not at the end, but in the middle of the Angel Beats series. The menacing shadows are getting stronger but the SSS cannot find out what has happened. Yurripe has departed but she will return. Angel will get a new partner to fight with that can use the Angel Player. More to come as my ideas grow.
1. Chapter 1

Angel beats, the second angel

Chapter 1

_Bang! Bang!_ Bullets whistled about, as Otonashi tried to fend off the attacking shadows.

"Shit, I'm almost out of ammo." He panted as he emptied another clip into the never-ending shadows. The darkness of them struck him as being different from before. "Die you beasts DIE!" he yelled as he emptied yet another clip into the shadows.

Hinata raced up the stairs towards the SSS room. He burst in and yelled, "Otonashi needs help, he's surrounded by the shadows!" The group got up and headed towards the school courtyard. When they arrived they saw the shadows surrounding him. Matsushita raced toward the shadows before blasting 1 and joining Otonashi. Together they blasted the rest of the shadows away.

"Good job guys!" Called Oyama from his sniping post on the roof of the school.

Otonashi sighed. "These guys are appearing wayyy more frequently than they did before." The rest of the group nodded in agreement. "They seem stronger too, it takes more bullets to take them out." Said Matsushita.

Otonashi replied, "Well, we should probably ask someone who knows this stuff."

Hinata piped up "Hey, you know, I think Yurripe said something before that angel started this, so why don't we ask her?"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on, don't override Oto-kun's decisions" replied Ayato.

"Shut up, his plan sounds decent enough, lets go." Otonashi said, as he left for the girl's dorm.

"Well I guess we don't have a problem then." Said Ayato. The rest of the group walked away towards the girl's dorm.

Kanade got up to get the door. _What is this incessant knocking _she thought as she grabbed the handle. "Yo Kana-Chan!" said Hinata greeting her. Otonashi piped up, "We want to ask you some questions." Kanade replied, "Fine, but first get me some more Mapo Doufu."

"Fine" sighed Otonashi. "You really love that stuff don't you?" And with that he left in a hurry. He sprinted down the stairs, towards the vending machines. He put in his 300 Yen and pressed the button. Nothing. Nothing came out. GWAAAAA! Why, why now! He hurried back up the stairs. He panted to the group. "There's none left."

Angel replied, "That's because I took it all."

"Shit" said Hinata. The cafeteria is closed too.

Angel smiled "that's because I want you to make it Otonashi-kun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mapo Doufu**

As the group pondered how to get Mapo Doufu, Angel piped up "Here is list of the things that the Mapo Doufu needs and where to get them." She handed the list to Otonashi. Hinata yelled, "I accept your challenge!" the rest of the group rose to the occasion. Angel told Matsushita "you should know where some of these items are from your training in the mountains." Matsushita nodded. "Well, what are we waiting for, lets go!" Said Noda. Oto-kun replied, "No, lets not go today, we should wait until tomorrow to leave. It's getting late." Ayato replied, "Yes, lets not go today and follow Oto-kuns directions."

On the next day, May 22nd as it happened, the group left the school behind, picked up a light weapon on the way out and headed towards the unprotected mountains. They planned to stay out for a while and brought the necessary equipment. "Lets goooooo!" yelled Hinata and the group began the trek. Upon leaving the school grounds and arriving in the forest just before the mountains, Matsushita pulled out a map. "We head straight that way" and pointed a finger in the direction of the mountain path. "We can't go this way because there is no path." And with that he led the group around the base of the mountains. Soon the large mountain loomed ahead. "This is gonna be great" said Otonashi and the group nodded in agreement. "Here we are." Said Matsushita and pointed towards a battered overused trail. "We might need to travel off of this to get the items, I see that we need a spice mushroom. Those are quite rare but I think I saw some at the very top of the mountain but it will take a while." Explained Matsushita staring at the map and list of ingredients. "Okay, then lets get a move on!" said Hinata in a great commanding voice. The group picked up their things and began to walk up the mountain trail. When the group came upon the lake near the middle of the mountain, Otonashi yelled "Okay guys, lets take a break for now." Together, they threw all their stuff aside and headed to the lake. Matsushita discussed with Otonashi, "We might need some food, perhaps it's a good idea to fish for some now?" Otonashi decided that it was a good idea. He shouted over everybody, "Okay, well need some food for later so lets have a FISHING COMPETITION!" Everyone huddled around as Matsushita showed how to make a fishing rod and what to use as bait. While he cut and carved, Shiina shot at the pond and produced 2 small fish. She sighed and mumbled, "Perhaps I should use a fishing rod from Matsushita…" She strolled over and joined the rest of the group around Matsushita.

"And here's how you make the line." He explained as he pulled the thread of string through the wood showing Shiina how to create the rod. "Thanks" she mumbled as he drew the knot around the wood. "ALRIGHT!" Matsushita boomed. "Lets start the contest!" he yelled and the group split up around the pond.

"Oh, oh. I think I got one!" Said Otonashi with visible tension in his voice amidst an excited tone. "Reel it in and pull!" Instructed Matsushita. Otonashi pulled and spun the reel. "Its tough!" He thought as the jet of water from the fish drew closer and closer. "PULL!" Yelled Matsushita, and the two grabbed the rod and yanked it as hard as they could. A large, dark object came flying out of the water, a tail visibly flapping. Otonashi strolled over to it and picked it up. "Gee, it really likes to squirm." He said as the fish continued to flap and flail around. "Lets cook it!" Said Hinata as he eyed the now lifeless fish. "No, no, no." said Matsushita, "Throw it in the snow over there and wait until everyone else has caught a fish, then we can eat them." "Fine." Grumbled Hinata, and he strolled back to where he was fishing. "Hey, I think I got one." Mumbled Shiina, in her unusually quiet voice. "Well then lets go see!" boomed Matushita. Together, the 2 walked towards her rod, which was precariously jiggling between 2 rocks. Hinata offered a dull look for the rod, "Go grab it!" He yelled. Shiina offered him a dull look and walked toward the rod, before yanking it out from between the rocks. A large fish came flopping out of the water. A surprised look slowly began to emerge from Shiina. "Wow…" she mumbled, and picked up the fish.

After the sun had set beyond the mountains, Otonashi gathered the group, "Okay, let's cook these fish!" He said, and the group rejoiced. "Finally, I can eat!" roared Hinata. A slow fire drew orange and red over the site. Everyone smiled and imagined for the new days to come.

I got writer's block while I was writing this one, so please, cut me just a little bit of slack. Thanks for reading!


End file.
